1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parking device for two-wheelers, especially for bicycles, mopeds, motorbikes and similar vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that urban traffic is constantly increasing and now reaching critical levels, especially in large urban centers, where increased vehicle concentrations cause enormous lines of cars. This causes a serious loss of time for road users and ends up being a major economic loss for society as a whole.
To counter this troublesome situation, some users are giving up their vehicle to replace it with two-wheelers, which enables them to weave more rapidly between the larger vehicles. This type of user, however, encounters the serious problem of a lack of equipment in most urban centers, restricting accommodations for a large number of two-wheelers. This contrasts with the importance of the measures adopted by the authorities for parking facilities for four-wheeled vehicles.
A large number of locations and public buildings, like schools, train stations, even businesses, have spaces reserved for two-wheeled vehicles, which contain parking supports for two-wheelers of the bicycle rack type, for example, and which enable the user to park and secure a two-wheeler, as with a four-wheeled vehicle. To prevent the two-wheeler from being stolen, the user generally uses a padlock, which he locks when he is absent. Unfortunately, this does not prevent theft from frequently occurring, because this protection can be overcome fairly easily by the dishonest criminal. The problem of safety therefore remains. With parking devices of this type, the two-wheelers are often not arranged in an orderly manner, which creates a general disorderly appearance in the parking zone. The two-wheelers are sometimes removed abruptly from their position, which can cause scratches and other damage to neighboring two-wheelers. These shortcomings deter use of a two-wheeler, so that the problem of the aforementioned lines of traffic still exists.
It is one object of this invention to provide for an urban environment a satisfactory solution to the aforementioned problem, so that the vehicle traffic density can be reduced. This invention seeks to provide such a solution.
The measures proposed for this purpose are defined in the claims and the specification. With this invention, an effective means of parking for two-wheelers is obtained both in terms of protecting two-wheelers against weather, abrupt or clumsy handling during parking, and vandalism, and for the protection against theft, while imparting a neat and orderly appearance to the urban environment. The advantages stemming from the measures thus proposed are explained in the following description, of some practical examples of a parking device for two-wheelers according to this invention, which is illustrated in the drawings.